


Competition

by DesertVixen



Category: Nancy Drew/Hardy Boys Super Mysteries - Franklin W. Dixon & Carolyn Keene
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3125531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little friendly competition</p>
            </blockquote>





	Competition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Medie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/gifts).



Going up against Frank and Joe Hardy on a mystery was always a challenge. 

They worked well together, but Nancy enjoyed the occasional competition.

She surveyed her notes. Nancy was pretty sure she had solved the mystery but it wasn’t out of the question for them to have a trick up their sleeves.

Frank grinned at her and consulted his own notes. “Think you’ve got the answer, Drew?”

She knew that grin, and it never failed to annoy her, as much as she liked him. 

“Yes, I am,” Nancy said. “I accuse Mrs. Peacock, with the revolver, in the kitchen.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for everything you do to throw the Fandom Stocking party!


End file.
